Cantik
by Nisfuun
Summary: Lucy menjadi seorang gadis sampul majalah mingguan, hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. bahkan kini popularitas Lucy di mata para laki-laki semakin meningkat drastis, ini awal dimana seorang Natsu Dragneel akan merasa kesal sepanjang hari saat harus berurusan dengan Lucy dan status barunya sebagai gadis sampul/Ukuranya sungguh mengairahkan.../Bad summary/warning inside!/RnR?


**Cantik**

"Sebuah fakta sederhana tentangmu."

 **Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfillia  
Fairy Tail** **Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning** : Gaje, abal, miss typo. Bad Summary, DLDR, Out Of Character.

 **Insiprasi "Pretty Beautiful by Roundeau"**

Hanya saat aku mengetahui fakta terselubung tentangmu...

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia selalu tampak cantik.

Itu suatu hal yang biasa. Hanya sebuah ucapan sederhana dan fakta objektif adanya. Karena jelas dia telah mengenal gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dia sadar akan kecantikan Mirajane dan Erza dan sisa nakama wanitanya. Tapi itu tidak mengubrisnya bahkan dia tidak pernah menujukan ketertarikan kepada hal semacam itu seperti yang dilakukan Macao, wakaba bahkan master saat melihat majalah mingguan yang menampakan sedikitnya wanita dengan penampilan seksi.

Dan Lucy adalah sekain orang yang terlihat beruntung. setidaknya saat wajahnya muncul walau terkadang hanya muka atau terkadang hanya sebatas pucuk kepalanya yang menonggol didalam foto majalah mingguan, karena Lucy bukanlah bintang dalam majalah mingguan layaknya Mirajane yang terekpos penuh dalam cover.

Bahkan dirinya _' sang salamander'_ telah bosan dengan wajahnya yang selalu terpampang jelas bahkan ralat **-** hampir setiap edisi itu terbit dirinya menjadi cover majahlah mingguan tersebut **-** mengalahkan _rekor_ Mirajane Staurs.

Initinya dia merasa kasihan dengan seorang Lucy Heartfillia.

Itu dulu, sebelum kini dia **-** yang sedang berjalan santai **-** melihat majalah mingguan yang terpampang di sebuah etalase toko menampakan wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya dalam covernya.

Ya catat itu dalam covernya!

Kejutan dan rasa keingin tahuannya memaksanya mengambil edisi terbaru tersebut dan mengamati dengan seksama untuk memeriksa bahwa itu benar adanya.

Dan kali ini dia harus mengubur kalimatnya tentang gadis Heartfillia itu.

Jelas, sangat bahkan bukan hanya wajah atau pucuk kepala seperti biasanya tapi seluruh tubuh dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya terpampang jelas dalam cover itu.

Rekannya, Lucy Heartfillia adalah model dari edisi terbaru majalah mingguan. Tentunya dia terperangah katakanlah karena Lucy bahkan tidak memberi tahu dirinya prihal pemotretaan ini.

Natsu membolak-balik edisi terbaru majalah mingguan, dia **-** Natsu Dragneel **-** telah kalah terhadap pemikirannya mengenai Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu menatap pada edisi utama yang menampakan pemotretaan yang nampak berbeda dari yang biasanya dilakukan Mirajane atau Erza. Itu berlatar disebuah hutan dengan view dirinya **-** Lucy **-** yang bediri dalam sebuah danau yang terlihat keruh dengan sebuah gaun putih serta sebuah rangkaian bunga yang disematkankan pada rambutnya, mengingatkannya kepada sebuah gaun pengantin. dan pakaian yang menempel, basah. seolah-olah dia baru bangkit dari kedalaman air.

Terlihat itu dilakukan pada senja, warna merah, biru serta violet menjadi latar dari pemoteretan tersebut sebagaian cahaya yang nampak seperti kunang-kunang menambah aksen elegan. Rambut pirangnya tidak diikat atau digerai seperti biasanya, tapi jatuh bergelombang di bahunya.

Dan wajah pucatnya yang dipadukan dengan make up natural menambah kesan manis dalam penampilannya, bibir merah mudanya mengulum dengan merekah. benar-benar, itu ekspresi yang membuatnya merasa seperti dilempar dari caramelnya yang luar biasa gelap dengan perpaduan senyum yang begitu lembut tampak seperti porselan.

Natsu tidak dapat berhenti menatap. Cukup itu tidak begitu manjur mengambarkan keadaan sekarang, dia menelan ludah begitu terkejut hingga tengorokannya kini terasa kering. Gadis itu terlalu **-**

"Oh, lihatlah bagian terpanas Lucy **-** " Cepat, kini Natsu memandang sumber suara milik beberapa pria yang berkumpul melirik mesum kepada artikel yang kini tengah dibacanya juga. Pria itu menoleh dan menyeringai "Kau bahkan tidak dapat menolak menatapnya dengan panas bukan?"

Natsu melotot, tampak kesal dengan penuturan beberapa pria mesum tesebut. tapi, nihil nampaknya orang asing itu tidak memperhatikan raut wajahnya kini. "Mirajane adalah bintang utama bahkan dia adalah wanita idaman. tapi, Lucy **-** "

" **-** dia tipe pengantin yang sangat di idamkan." Natsu kini mengernyit saat merasakan beberapa bau alkohol menyusup dalam penciumannya.

Natsu tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu dan berusaha untuk menghiraukannya, menghindari artikel yang terbuka lebar ditangannya.

 _Sungguh menjengkelkan_.

Tapi orang-orang itu tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, karena lagi-lagi mereka senantiasa menyikutnya layaknya sorang sahabat dekat yang sedang bergundah gurau saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Kau penyihir Fairy Tail? Katakan kepadanya bahwa dia begitu seksi."

Natsu mengurutkan hidung saat aroma alkohol merasap jelas dalam pengindraannya, kini matanya terperpaku kepada sebuah paragraf kecil yang menampakan segala biografi dari seorang Lucy Heartfillia.

Artikel itu menampakan beberapa rincian umum tentang Lucy, seperti warna favoritnya adalah merah muda, film dan wawancara singkat mengenai dirinya secara lebih mendetail.

"Kau lihat, Onii _-chan_. Ukurannya sungguh mengairahkan." Itulah masalahnya, semuanya nampak takjub dengan profil singkat tidak hanya sebuah pengukuran yang membuat pria-pria mesum itu berfikir mesum tentang parnternya.

Sesuatu melonjak dalam dirinya, harus dia akui ini awal dari kemarahannya. "Hei **-**." Natsu akhirnya berbicara. "Dapatkah kalian menutup mulut kalian."

Orang-orang mabuk itu kini hanya tertawa seksama mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu. "Kau tidak perlu malu kepada kami, nak." Ucap salah satu pria mabuk tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya mengayunkan lengannya dibahunya, Natsu begitu mendidih kesal dengan ucapan dan gelak tawa dari mereka. "Aku tidak malu, orang tua. dan aku bukanlah anakmu." Ucapnya sarkatis.

Lagi-lagi mereka tidak menghiraukan Natsu yang mulai kesal bahkan kini pria-pria mesum itu senantiasa melanjutkan guraunannya. "Aku setuju denganmu, Lucy sangat baik dan idaman semua kaum laki-laki."

Detik berikutnya, pria-pria mesum itu kini terkapar di tanah dengan luka memar dibagian wajah mereka serta kepergian Natsu yang mendumel marah setelah melancarkan aksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dia berfikir untuk segera menuju ke fairy tail. Baginya guild selalu memberikan sumber kenyamanan karena tempat itu adalah rumah dimana dia dibesarkan hingga saat ini. bahkan, banyak pengalaman yang didapatkannya baik senang maupun duka. harus diakui semarah atau sekesal apapun guild dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Kini dia berjalan melewati pintu guild dan melangkah menju bar, sudah diputuskan bahwa dia harus melupakan kemarahannya akibat pria-pria mesum itu. Akhirnya, dia kini berusaha mengulum senyum.

"Ah, Natsu apa kau melihat Lucy pada cover majalah mingguan?"

 _Oh tidak._

Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersenyum, dan menatap sumber suara yang diketahui beberapa laki-laki **-** layaknya Wakaba, Macao bahkan Gray dan Gajeel **-** turut serta dalam perkumpulan itu lalu mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Dia sangat Lucu."

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, berusaha tampil apatis.

Kini beberapa penyihir pria berseru dan menariknya menuju perkumpulan tersebut sesekali berteriak tertahan yang mengatakan. 'rapat darurat, untuk nakama laki-laki fairy tail. tentang kecantikan Lucy dengan gaun pengantinnya.'

Orang-orang ini adalah penyihir fairy tail mereka sering melakukan hal ini seperti mengomentari Mirajane atau bahkan Erza saat majalah mingguan terbit, dan dia berusaha mengingatkan dan menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak seperti yang dilakukannya kepada pria-pria cabul tersebut. mereka adalah keluarganya. walaupun sekarang dia dapat mendengar mereka membuat beberapa komentar cabul mengenai partnernya.

"Whoa.. lihatlah ini, hey. Bagaimana mungkin kau belum melihatnya."

"Ukuranya sungguh mengairahkan."

"Mitra kerjamu sungguh lucu, Natsu. lain kali izinkan kami melakukan misi bersamanya." Iihatlah sekarang mereka nampak berusaha akrab dengannya itu membuatnya semakin jengkel. mage api itu mengertakan giginya, frustasi. dirinya kini mendidih kesal bahakn aura disekitar guild nampak panas saat Natsu menatap semuanya dengan tatapan yang diberikannya kepada pria-pria pemabuk itu.

"Hei, Natsu. Berikan aku alamat rumahnya."

Pria bersurai pinky itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan segera melayangkan pandangan marah yang tersulut dimatanya. "Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung kepadanya!?"

Para pria tersebut tercengang melihat sikap yang ditunjukan Natsu yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar. "Hei Mira." Natsu menyapa bermaid sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya kepada lenganya.

Mirajane tersenyum membalas sapaan dragon slayer itu, wajahnya kini menyeringai menatap Natsu dengan tatapan _matchmaker_ andalannya. "Apa kau melihat Lucy dalam majalah mingguan terbaru, Natsu?"

Natsu menganguk perlahan, sembari memberi tatapan heran kepada **-** gadis take over tersebut **-** iseng bertanya mengapa dia mengetahui penyebab gundah gulananya secara akurat.

Miajane hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan tersebut. "Bukannya Lucy nampak terlihat sangat cantik?"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, sedikit membenarkan posisi lengannya yng kini menjadi tempat bertumpu kepalnya. Mirajane tahu pria itu tidak akan memberikan komentar berlebihan layaknya pria-pria lain yang sengaja dia tanya hal serupa. "Ya, kau benar." Wanita beramput perak itu berkedip karena terkejut.

Mirajane tertawa, "Wow, jadi kau mengakuinya."

Natsu menatap heran seruan yang dilontarkan Mirajane kepadanya. "...Jadi? jadi, apa maksudmu aku tentu saja berfikir Lucy cantik, kau cantik, bahkan Erza. Ah.. tidak bahkan kau sangat cantik."

Mirajane mengulum senyum mendengar racauan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Jadi? Kau begitu marah karena kita begitu cantik?"

"Tidak **-**." Natsu berseru lantang sembari membanting tangannya keatas meja bar. "aku kesal penybabnya karena Lucy sangat cantik!"

Mirajane medengar dengan seksama rentetan kemarahan Natsu. "Jadi? Lucy Cantik. Maksudku. Kau lihat artikel majalah mingguan hari ini? diasana terdapat artikel yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis cantik anggota fairy tail oh.. jangan lupakan status gadis kayanya." Natsu mendengus mengambil dengan cepat nafas secara frustasi.

"Dan tiba-tiba, karena artikel dan cover sialan itu. semua orang kini memintaku untuk mengenalkan mereka kepada Lucy, itu sangat menjengkelkan."

Mirajane kini tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pelan pundak Natsu yang saat ini tengah menunjukan mode frustasinya. "Natsu, orang-orang selalu melihat Lucy. dia tidak cantik dalam semalam bahkan sebelum majalah ini diterbitkan. kau pernah melihatnya, bahkan sebelum artikel ini muncul kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu semua."

Natsu kini menatap gadis perak itu dengan tenang, sebelum pada akhirnya Mirajane meninggalkannya seorang diri memberikan waktu kepadanya untuk berfikir.

Itu benar. pada awalnya, ia bahkan tidak mengangap Lucy layaknya seorang gadis atau mengatakan secara gambalng bahwa gadis itu terlihat menarik atau semacamnya. karena dia tidak pernah main mata saat Lucy mengenakan sesuatu yang nampak mencolok bahkan saat beberapa laki-laki mengoda dengan ucapan genit. itu tidak berlaku untuknya, bahkan dia menerobos masuk apartemen gadis itu, mengenakan pakaiannya atau menerobos kamar mandi disaat Lucy sedang mandi.

Dan satu fakta, bahwa dia tidak pernah berkomentar tentang apapun ketika beberapa pria berusaha mengoda Lucy dengan ucapan cabul berusaha mendapat perhatian gadis tersebut.

Jadi mengapa dia sekarang bereaksi begitu **\- -** **intens**?

Dia merasakan itu semua saat kini beberapa pria menanyainya tentang Lucy, bahkan secara terang-terangan mengakui perasaan mereka untuk Lucy kepadanya? tentu saja itu membuatnya marah.

Mengapa? Tiba-tiba sebuah pencerahan menghamiprinya sekarang.

Sesuatu telah bergeser. sesuatu dalam hubungan mereka harus berubah. karena jelas bahwa hubungan yang selama bertahun-tahun diantara mereka harus berada di jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar nakama.

Ya dia harus melakukanya.

Sebelum pikirannya kini melangkah lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba suara memotong kegiatan berfikirnya. "Oy, **Flame-Head**!" Gray mengambil tempat disamping Natsu sembari melemparkan majalah yang kini terbuka lebar dihadapanya. Ya artikel utama yang membuatnya kini bertingkah aneh. Gray menyeringai melihat reaksi Natsu."Aku sudah mendengar banyak komentar tentang Lucy hari ini, aku hampir sedih saat melihat cover ini menampakan wajahnya, sungguh dia sangat cantik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Natsu memutar matanya, muram sembari mengaduk minum yang ditinggalkan Mirajane untuknya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Gray menatap _frenemy_ -nya itu dengan heran, melihat reaksi yang tidak diharapkan olehnya. Bahkan dibenaknya kini terbayang Natsu yang menjawab perkataannya dengan semangat serta mengkoarkan apinya, "Kau nampak menyedihkan, padahal aku akan memberikan ucapan selamat untukmu. " Gray mengejeknya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Natsu.

"Untuk apa kau mengucapkan selamat untukku?" Natsu berdiri, matanya kini menatap nyalang Gray yang tepat berada dihadapanya.

Gray kini mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit geram saat Natsu meneriakinya seperti itu. "Apa masalahmu! Lihat. kau adalah rekan setimnya, mengapa kau begitu kesal dengan hal itu?"

"Ya kau benar, jadi mengapa kau mengucapkan selamat untukku?" Natsu semakin mendidih mencengram kerah baju Gray sementara Mirajane yang melihat kejadian tersebut tampak begitu cemas.

Gray melotot. "Dasar bodoh. Itu karena kau beruntung bisa menjadi rekannya, dalam misi membosankan sekalipun kau dapat menatap tubuhnya **\- -**."

Pukulan pertama melayang pada Gray sebelum dia menyelesaikan kaliamtnya. "katakan lagi, **underwear princes**!"

Kini Gray membalas pukulan Natsu. "Apa maksudmu, **Flame-Head**. megajakku bertengkah, hah!?"

Beberapa pukulan terjadi, baku hantam diantara mereka tidak dapat dihindari bahkan bebrapa proprerti kini hancur akibat pertengkaran yang nampak serius diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Natsu kini mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan antiseptik menyentuh luka-lukanya akibat ulah pertengkarannya dengan Gray. Lucy Heartfillia, melihat reaksi dari partnernya itu hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobati luka-luka tersebut.

"Mou! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, higga membuatmu seperti ini." Lucy mengembungkan pipinya, dia tidak mengerti cara berfikir Natsu yang terluka cukup parah hanya karena pertengkaran.

"Tidak apa-apa Luce, tidak perlu diobati."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Owh.. apa yang kau lakukan Luce! Itu sangat sakit." Natsu berteriak terahan saat Lucy menekan kasa yang telah dilumuri antiseptik itu kepada luka basanya.

"Kenapa kau malah terluka saat kita akan menjalankan misi, lebih baik kita batalkan saja misi kali ini." Lucy menghela nafas panjang melayangkan tatapan penuh khawatir pada Natsu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi denganmu, hingga jadi babak belur seperti ini?" Lucy berntanya dengan nada sedikit gemetar, ya kali ini lukanya cukup serius pantas jika kini Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan khwatir seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bahkan tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ini hanya pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan **underwear princes**."

"Hm? Jadi seperti itu."

"Itaii, sungguh Luce, kenapa kau melakukan itu lagi." Natsu mengerang sakit saat Lucy kembali menekan kasa pada lengannya yang terluka.

"Balasan untuk kekhawatiranku."

"Oh, ayolah Luce jangan memasang raut muka seperti itu." Natsu melirik dengan gurat wajah masam, perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat partnernya kini memalingkan wajahnya sesekali mengumpat kesal padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat khwatir. Kupikir kau diserang hingga seperti ini." Lucy menyibukan dirinya dengan teliti mengobati luka disekitar lengan dan wajahnya. sesekali dahinya akan mengernyit saat menempelkan kasa dengan antiseptik itu kepada luka basanya, berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis pirang tersebut kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan lembut, ketika keadaan mereka menghening. Mencatat semua fitur yang membuat laki-laki begitu tertarik kepada Lucy, mulus, kulit putih pucat, bibir ranum, rambut pirang yang kini dibiarkan tergerai lembut menyentuh punggungnya, seorang fitur yan sangat diidamnkan, benar. Lucy sangat cantik.

... itu bukan suatu alasan para laki-laki menyukai gadis tersebut scara fisik.

Apa yang mereka tahu, selain fakta bahwa Lucy mempunyai kriteria gadis manis diatas rata-rata?

Warna favoritnya adalah merah muda?

Dia mengunakan sihir steller roh langit?

Bahwa dia suka menulis novel, membaca novel, bahkan menonton film?

Natsu menyaksikan dengan seksama saat Lucy kini membalut lukanya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati.

Apakah mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tangan lembut itu membalut lukanya? Bagaimana raut wajah gadis itu saat menekan lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati mengunakan kasa yang dilumuri antiseptik dan berusaha agar dirinya tetap merasa nyaman?

Bagaimana dia selalu mengorbankan segalanya untuk pertempuran dan rela berkorban walaupun dia tahu masih banyak kekurangan yang terdapat pada dirinya.

Bahwa dia selalu menagis saat tokoh protagonisnya dalam novel mengalami kesulitan?

Apa mereka tahu dia berbicara dalam tidurnya? Bahkan mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditendang saat menyelinap tidur disamping gadis pirang tersebut.

Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Lucy tidak hanya cantik secara fisik, dan hanya dirinya lah yang dapat melihat segala ekstitensi dari seorang Lucy Heratfillia.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang menyulut pertengkaranmu dengan Gray?" Lucy mendesah, mengeser posisinya sehingga kini dapat membungkus perban disekitar lengannya. "Apa kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi?"

Natsu berkedip, terkejut saat pikirannya kini terguncang dengan pertanyaan mendadak yang dilontarkan Lucy kepadanya.

Natsu mengangkat bahu, kembali menamapakan sikap apatis "Aku tidak tahu."

Lucy mendengus, "Itu jawaban terbaik yang pernah aku dengar darimu."

Keheningan kembali menampak pada mereka, kini Lucy beringsut dengan penasaran dan menatap kepada Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Apa kau melihat majalah mingguan hari ini?"

 _Tidak jangan lagi._

Natsu kembali mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tertarik. "Memangnya tentang apa?"

Lucy melotot sembari merajuk, "Oh ayolah! Mereka berbicara tentang ini diguild! Kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya!?"

Natsu kembali bersikap acuh, Lucy mendengus kesal melihat reaksi acuh yang ditunjukan Natsu. akhirnya, kini dia bangkit mengambil majalah yang terletak di rak yang penuh dengan koleksi novelnya. lalu melemparkannya kepada kepangkuan pemuda tersebut. "Lihatlah, Aku seorang gadis sampul sekarang."

Natsu mengangkat alis skeptis "Apa yang baik dari hal itu?"

Lucy kembali merengut kesal saat mendengar jawaban acuh Natsu. hampir menyerah menghadapi sikap Natsu yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Ayolah, ini akan menjadi publiltas baik untuk guild, dengan hal ini kita bisa merebut masa kejayaan kita yang sempat hilang selama setahu ini."

Lucy mengamati hasil kerjanya pada bagian terakhir saat melilitkan perban disekitar pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut. "Selasai! Dan kali ini berhati-hatilah. Aku tahu kau selalu berjuang melawan Gray karena suatu alasan. Tapi setelah melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini jelas kau tidak akan memberi tahukan alasanmu kepadaku dan aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Natsu menganguk menjawab lontaran kalimat Lucy, dirinya terkesan saat melihat partnernya begitu baik menghadapi keadaannya yang sekarang. "Terima kasih, Luce."

"Kuharap kau sedikit memperhatikan diriku, Natsu."

Natsu terdiam mendengar gumaman Lucy, sesuatu dalam dirinya menegang saat melihat raut sedih partnernya itu.

Lucy terkikik, "Kau seorang laki-laki. terkadang saat aku memakai pakaian mencolok dan tampil seksi semuanya berkomentar dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh mereka. tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untukmu ya."

Dragon slayer itu hanya memutar matanya meghindari direksi lain selain mata caramel milik Lucy. "Kau tahu aku Luce, aku tidak seperti mereka yang peduli akan hal seperti itu."

"Kau benar, itulah dirimu." Lucy tersenyum. ada perasaan sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari partnerny itu.

Keadaan menghening kembali, Lucy masih mengamati Natsu yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Pemuda itu selalu riang bahkan jarang menunjukan raut ajah acuh seperti apa yang dilakukanya saat ini. "Hei, Natsu. kau nampak murung hari ini apa terjadi sesuatu selain pertengkaranmu dengan Gray?"

Natsu hanya terdiam. dia tidak dapat memungkiri perasaannya hari ini benar-benar kacau hanya karena hal sepele. bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa dia bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Natsu mengeleng. "Hanya berurusan dengan beberapa kejadian aneh, bukan masalah besar kok."

Gadis surai pirang itu hanya mengerutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari partnernya itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak aka bertanya. aku akan membuat makanan api kesukaanmu untuk bekal makan siang kita, oke?"

Dan akhirnya Natsu dapat menunjukan senyum pertamanya sejak ia terbangun pada pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Sial baginya, sepertinya kebahagiaannya berumur pendek untuknya.

Siang ini dia tengah berjalan bersama Lucy tanpa Happy untuk menjalankan misi mereka, semenjak mereka keluar dari apartemen gadis tersebut. tentu Lucy selalu menerima perhatian dari penduduk laki-laki. Tapi, tidak hingga sekarang. dengan status barunya sebagai seorang _'gadis sampul'_ bahwa jumlah perhatian itu semakin bertambah.

Terkadang Natsu dapat menemukan beberapa pria sengaja menatap belahan dada Lucy yang terkespos. atau saat beberapa pria mendekati mereka dan melontarkan ucapan yang menurutnya cabul kepada partnernya itu, itu membuatnya semakin geram.

Disisi lain, Lucy nampak bahagia menerima perhatian tersebut. "Lihatlah! Apa kau melihat? Mereka semua memperhatikan aku."

Natsu tidak senang.

Perasaannya kembali gusar, saat kini melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri mereka dengan dalih ingin meminta foto bersama gadis surai pirang itu, Natsu tidak senang melihat bagaimana pemuda itu merayu Lucy sehingga membuat raut wajah gadis tersebut bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja." Lucy menyetujui permintaan pemuda tersebut, Natsu kini melemparkan tatapan curiga pada orang yang kini menyibukan dirinya mengatur kamera. mereka berpose dengan Lucy ditarik begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu sehingga kini mereka terlihat saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ketika melihat hal itu Natsu segera menarik lengan Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan bukan pacarnya!" pemuda itu bersungut kesal kepada Natsu.

"Hei, Natsu. tenanglah dia hanya mengambil foto."

Natsu hanya bergumam kesal, setelah selesai mengambil foto pemuda tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan beberapa rayuan gombal dalam perkataannya. lagi, itu membuat Natsu semakin memanas. "Hei, Lucy bolehkah aku meminta sebuah pelukan denganmu?"

Natsu melotot, muak melihat pemuda itu bertindak. Lucy tampak benar-benar ragu. "Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu."

"Ayolah Lucy, biarkan aku bermimpi indah." Pemuda tersebut memegang tangan Lucy berusaha memohon.

Natsu melangkah dihadapan Lucy, marah. "Lihatlah! dia sudah mengatakan tidak." kini sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh lengannya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa hanya sebuah pelukan kecil, lagi pula dia pengemarku."

Lucy kemudian melangkah menuju pemuda tersebut dengan membuka lengannya sedikit sehingga pemuda itu dengan senang hati menerima pelukan Lucy. Pemuda itu memandang Natsu menyeringai puas saat melihat raut kemarahan nampak pada wajahnya.

' **Berapa lama lagi pelukan kecil itu selesai'** batin Natsu geram.

Mata obsidian milik Natsu kini menyipit saat melihat sebelah lengan pemuda itu turun dari pinggang Lucy, Natsu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu kepada rekannya dengan gerakan cepat Natsu menghajar pemuda itu dan menarik Lucy menjauh.

"Natsu!" Lucy melayangkan tatapan tersinggung saat melihat pemuda itu terkapar ditanah. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?"

"Dia akan meraba-raba pantatmu! Apa kau ingin hal itu terjadi!?" Lucy memerah menahan malu, tentu Natsu hanya berusaha menyelamatkannya dari pemuda itu. gadis itu tiba-tiba meihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa mereka telah membuat sebuah keributan. Dengan cepat, Lucy segera menarik lengan Natsu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Oke, terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku." Lucy bergumam pelan.

"Tidak masalah." Natsu kembali bersikap acuh.

"Natsu kau bersikap aneh hari ini, kau kesal sepanjang hari bahkan kau bersikap acuh terhadap apapun yang aku katakan. Jelas, telah terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Lucy mengutarakan pendapatnya, mata caramelnya memandang dalam Natsu dengan penuh tekad dan rasa penasaran.

Sungguh ini membuat Natsu merasa sangat rumit.

Mengapa? Dia ingin menghilangkan setiap laki-laki lain disekitar gadis itu atau hanya mencuri Lucy pergi ke suatu tempat, tanpa adanya laki-laki yang selalu main mata saat melihat bentuk fisik gadis surai pirang itu.

Mirajane benar. bahkan tanpa majalah, Lucy dengan sangat mudah menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Tapi, dia tidak pernah tergangu sebelumnya.

Dia tahu bahwa Lucy sangat cantik.

Alisnya berkerut. Dia mengetahui Lucy melebihi apa yang dituliskan artikel mingguan itu bahkan dia mengetahui apapun tentang Lucy daripada laki-laki lainnya.

"N-natsu, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Lucy kaget bukan main saat Natsu kini merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan saat Lucy mengeliat minta dilepaskan pada saat itu pula lah Natsu akan mempererat rengkuhannya, tidak membiarkan Lucy untuk melarikan diri darinya.

...Dia tahu bahwa Lucy sangat penting baginya, setiap gadis itu menangis hatinya seolah-olah turun menuju perutnya. Setiap gadis itu tertawa isi tubuhnya menghangat melebihi yang biasa terjadi kepadanya, setiap gadis itu dekat dengannya, dia merasa seperti tidak pernah cukup dekat padanya.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tak ada orang lain yang merasakan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu untuknya.

Dan itu membuatnya begitu marah, mengetahui bagaimana setiap orang berfikir mereka bisa memiliki gadis itu ketika mereka bahkan tidak _tahu_ tentang gadis itu.

Semua yang mereka lihat adalah, seorang Lucy yang cantik, pintar dan tangguh.

Gadis yang dimaksud kini menatap khawatir, tangannya terangkat membingkai wajah Natsu dengan lembut mengangkatnya untuk menatap mata caramelnya yang memancarkan rasa penuh khawatir. "Natsu, katakan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Balasan atas kecemburuan ku, Luce.."

Dan pada saat itulah Natsu mencium gadis itu, perasaan marah yang menyergapnya kini tergantikan dengan debaran jantungnya saat bibirnya semakin menekan bibir ranum incaran para laki-laki itu. saat mereka terpisah. gadis itu menatap Natsu, semburat merah kian melekat pada wajah porselan seorang Lucy Heartfillia. "N-natsu, apa maksudnya!?"

Natsu menyeringai kekanak-kanakan, pipinya menghangat. "Kamu cantik, Luce.."

Setalah ini Natsu akan menjamin bahwa tingkat popularitas seorang Lucy Heartfillia di mata laki-laki akan menurun dastis dengan seiring dengan perubahan status yang sekarang menjadi **'berpasangan'**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **The End  
04/08/2015**

 **A/N:** Saya kembali dengan fanfic NaLu, alur cerita ini milik **Rondeau yang berjudul 'pretty beautiful'** walau ada beberapa part bagian alur dibuat dengan pemikiran saya. Anggap saja saya sedang mentranslate fanfic Rondeau tanpa bermaksud memplagiat. Dan saya udah meminta izin untuk hal ini.

Fanfic pretty beautiful ini, termaksud fanfic senior di fandom fairy tail. Dan saya jamin cerita milik Rondeau lebih bagus dari milik saya ini. jadi silahkan mampir ke fanfic beliau ya.

Jadi, terima kasih telah mampir. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dikotak kecil dibawah sana ya~

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
